Yoshiyuki Yoshida vs. Mike Guymon
After the fight, Yoshiyuki Yoshida was cut. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Yoshida came out southpaw. Guymon pressed forward and kneed the body. They clinched. Guymon kneed the thigh. Four thirty-five. Yoshida had a good body lock going. Four fifteen as Yoshida pulled half-guard after Guymon defended a couple of judo throw attempts. Four minutes. Yoshida tried for an arm-in guillotine. Guymon was defending. Yoshida didn't have it fully yet. Three thirty-five as Guymon landed body shots. Yoshida's forearm was under the chin, step nine of a step-ten process as Rogan called it aptly. Three fifteen. Guymon passed to side control and he was fine now but Yoshida kept trying. Three minutes as Guymon popped out to half-guard and he landed an elbow and a right hand. They stood to the clinch. Guymon worked for a tight standing guillotine himself. He let it go. Guymon kept working for another one. Two thirty. Yoshida kept defending there. He lost it. Two fifteen as Yoshida worked for a single. Guymon stuffed it. Two minutes left. Guymon kneed the inner thigh four times. Guymon turned the clinch around. The referee broke them off with one forty and they touched gloves. One thirty. Guymon missed a high kick. He missed another. One fifteen. Guymon missed a combination and another and landed a body kick. Yoshida missed a Superman punch and a front kick. One minute. Guymon landed a pair of hard right hands. Guymon blocked a high kick. Guymon landed a right and kneed the body. They clinched. Guymon got a trip to half-guard with thirty-five. He landed three elbows and three hammerfists. Two more elbows and two hammerfists. He landed a right in under. Fifteen with two more rights. Guymon stood with a right. He landed another standing over him as the first round ended. Guymon said 'my knee' in the corner weakly, and they asked if he was okay. His corner put the ice bag on his knee. The second round began and they touched gloves. Guymon was pressing forward. Guymon blocked a high kick. Yoshida landed a left. Guymon kneed the body twice as they kneed. He got a trip to half-guard there. He passed to half-guard with four thirty. Four fifteen. Guymon mounted against the fence nicely. He landed four lefts in under. Yoshida kept trying to escape. Yoshida escaped to his feet in the clinch with four minutes nicely. Guymon kneed the leg three times and then the body. He got a double to guard nicely. Guymon popped out of a guillotine quickly. Three thirty-five with three lefts in under as well against the fence. A pair of body shots, three more, another. Three fifteen. Yoshida stood trying a single. Guymon turtled him up. Three minutes as Guymon took the back. He had no hooks. Yoshida stood. Guymon came down to half-guard with a pair of elbows and a left. He mounted again. Two thirty-five as Yoshida gave up the back with both hooks. He had the choke in tight. Yoshida was defending now. Guymon's ear was bleeding. Yoshida turned on top to guard with two fifteen. Two minutes remaining. Guymon was trying to wall-walk. Yoshida landed a right. Guymon turned for an armbar, Yoshida avoided and passed to mount as they rolled. One thirty-five. Yoshida was trying to mount and he had it. One fifteen. Yoshida spun in a scramble on top to guard and he passed to side control nicely enough. One minute as Yoshida landed an elbow. Guymon was struggling to wall-walk. Yoshida turned to north-south but Guymon briefly tried a D'arce from the bottom. Thirty. Yoshida went back to side control and turtled Guymon up. Fifteen. Guymon had half-guard with an elbow. Guymon retained guard now. They're stalling. The second round ended. Guymon had to be helped up by his corner but he didn't limp. The third round began and they touched gloves. Guymon landed a hard body kick and another. He dodged a high kick. Guymon landed a straight right. Four thirty-five. Guymon landed a left hook. Guymon blocked a body kick. Yoshida's mouth was open. Four fifteen. Guymon landed another straight right. Guymon landed a body shot, and a knee to the face. Four minutes. Yoshida worked for a double and he had Guymon on his knees. He sucked Guymon's legs out and he had half-guard right there now. Three thirty-five. Yoshida postured up as Guymon retained guard. Three fifteen as Guymon rolled for a leglock and gave up his back. Guymon exploded to half-guard with a pair of elbows and four big hammerfists. He turtled Yoshida up and Yoshida worked for a single standing with three minutes left. Guymon was stuffing it and he came on top to half-guard. A pair of hammerfists. A right in under as well. He mounted with two thirty. Yoshida gave up his back with both hooks. Two fifteen. Guymon landed a trio of good elbows. Two minutes. Yoshida's nose was bleeding very slightly. Guymon lost both hooks. Yoshida tried to turn, Guymon stayed on top in half-guard. He landed a pair of lefts. One thirty-five left. Guymon landed a right hammerfist. Guymon landed five elbows backward. Another and another and another and another. One fifteen. A hammerfist backward and another. Guymon had the back with overunders. A pair of hammerfists to the back of the head and another with one minute remaining. He still had the back. He came on top to half-guard. Thirty-five. Guymon elbowed the body there. Guymon landed a pair of elbows. Fifteen. Five rights in under. two more. The third round ended and Guymon had the unanimous decision. Both guys were exhausted. Guymon was very emotional crying as his corner came in and hugged him on his knees. Mike was still crying as his win by unanimous decision was announced. He hugged Rogan.